La couleur te va
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Arthur a des aspirations vestimentaires. Merlin ne les partage pas.


**Titre** : La couleur te va

**Fandom** : Merlin

**Disclaimer** : © BBC

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 1967

**Note du goupil** : Basé sur l'épisode 2x09, Lady of the lake, sur le petit passage où Arthur croise Merlin la robe de Morgana à la main (_"Color suits you, Merlin!"_).

**Warning **: Vague spoiler pour la fin dudit épisode.

**Autre note du goupil **: Pfiouh, ce truc a été écrit il y a… une bonne année et demie ? Juste après la saison 2. Il s'est retrouvé complètement oublié, enseveli qu'il était sous une tonne d'antiques fichiers entamés. Je l'ai récemment retrouvé en jouant les archéologues. Je n'en était pas satisfaite à l'époque, mais bon, tout compte fait ça se laisse lire. =)

* * *

><p><strong>La couleur te va<strong>

:x:

Arthur se retourna, réalisa l'état de Merlin, et éclata de rire.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Il tordit un coin de sa chemise dans la tentative vaine d'en essorer l'eau boueuse. Tomber dans les douves de Camelot n'était pas drôle, en effet.

— Je vous signale que j'avais votre armure dans les bras, ajouta-t-il en sachant que le prince allait lui crier dessus – et donc cesserait de rire comme un imbécile.

Il se trompait, Arthur ne cria pas. Son rire s'atténua toutefois un peu, et il se contenta de pouffer pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Et bien, tu la relaveras, finit-il par répondre. Ça t'apprendra.

— Elle n'a pas été repêchée.

— Et bien tu feras en sorte que j'en ai une de la même qualité cette après-midi. Je te souhaite bonne chance. En attendant, (il lui désigna sa baignoire près de la cheminée,) ma générosité miséricordieuse t'autorise à te laver.

L'eau était encore chaude et relativement propre.

— Merci, répondit prudemment Merlin. Je vais juste aller chercher des vêtements…

— Pas la peine. Déshabille-toi, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Merlin regarda Arthur quitter la pièce sans parvenir à fermer la bouche.

Il se doutait qu'il devait se dérouler quelque chose dans la tête du prince où il serait prévu que Merlin soit à la fois humilié et puni, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça pouvait être.

Il comprit lorsqu'un serviteur apparut quelques instants plus tard porteur d'un monceau de tissu, qu'il déposa sur le lit avant de subtiliser les vêtements sales de Merlin pour « les porter au lavoir, à la demande du prince ». Lorsque Merlin sortit de l'eau peu après, le monceau de tissu s'avéra être une robe de femme.

Merlin n'éprouva aucun remord à enfiler les chemises somptueuses du prince le temps d'aller chercher ses propres vêtements.

:x:

— Tiens, au fait : elle te va ?

Merlin reposa le gobelet de vin sur la table et observa suspicieusement son prince, qui lui rendit un regard innocent par dessus son verre.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— La robe, Merlin. Elle te va ?

Merlin sourit et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

— Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j'allais la porter ?

— Pas cette robe-là, Merlin. Celle que tu as emprunté à Morgana. La couleur t'allait vraiment bien, en tout cas.

Merlin chercha une explication à balbutier à ce sujet, mais le souvenir de Freya dût amener sur son visage une expression fermée – Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, croyant visiblement qu'il venait de vexer son serviteur.

Merlin desservit l'assiette vide du prince, soulagé que la conversation s'arrête là.

:x:

— Je te remercie, Merlin.

Le jeune homme foudroya son prince du regard. Il aurait sans doute apprécié ces rares mots de gratitude si Arthur ne les avait pas prononcé en se fendant d'un grand sourire hilare.

— J'ai pris l'habitude du pilori. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça s'ils n'avaient pas décidé que ce serait amusant de me jeter des œufs pourris, pour une fois… Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débarrasser de l'odeur.

(Arthur confirma ses propos en fronçant le nez et en reculant de quelques pas.)

— Je te remercie, Merlin, répéta t-il (toujours souriant). Et je suis désolé. La prochaine fois que je te demanderais de me couvrir, je ferais en sorte que… j'espèrerai très fort que la populace n'aie pas d'œufs sous la main. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir, c'est difficilement supportable.

Merlin avait eu une étrange impression de sincérité dans la voix d'Arthur, lorsqu'il l'avait remercié pour la deuxième fois. Il crut en avoir la confirmation lorsque le prince lui tendit un paquet enveloppé le lendemain matin.

— Un cadeau ? répéta le jeune magicien, incrédule.

Arthur avait l'air sérieux.

— Parfaitement. Un cadeau. Pour te remercier, pour toutes les fois où tu t'es retrouvé au pilori à cause de moi.

Arthur avait _vraiment_ l'air sérieux. Merlin laissa échapper un sourire.

— Merci, fit-il en ouvrant le paquet.

Sa bonne humeur retomba rapidement.

— J'ai choisi la même couleur que pour l'autre, l'informa – toujours très sérieusement – Arthur. Tu aimes cette couleur, non ? Elle te va vraiment bien, en tout cas.

Merlin parvint enfin à quitter la robe – violette, à fleurs – des yeux pour poser un regard horrifié sur Arthur.

Le prince n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

:x:

Lorsqu'Arthur, quelques jours plus tard, ramena pour la énième fois le sujet de la robe sur le tapis, Merlin commença sérieusement à se demander jusqu'à quel point il ne faisait que se moquer de lui.

— Non, s'emporta t-il, je ne l'ai pas essayée, alors je ne sais pas si elle me va. D'ailleurs elle ne m'irait pas. Puisque c'est une robe. Et que je ne suis pas une fille. Parce que non, je ne passe pas mon temps libre à essayer des vêtements de fille. D'ailleurs je croyais que ce que faisait un homme de son temps libre ne regardait que lui ?

Arthur leva les mains dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

— Calme-toi, Merlin. Je plaisantais.

— Je m'en doute. Et on ne vous a jamais dit que les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures ?

— Tu es conscient que je pourrais te faire fouetter pour me parler sur ce ton ?

— Et j'expliquerais pourquoi je vous ai parlé sur ce ton : parce que vous tenez absolument à me voir attifé avec des vêtements de fille.

(Arthur rougit, mais ce devait être sous le coup de la colère.)

— Très bien, s'exclama le prince. J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège d'un air maussade.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la robe, au final ? Celle que je t'ai offerte ?

— Je l'ai donnée, répondit Merlin d'un ton froid.

(Arthur eut une expression blessée, mais Merlin devait se tromper, ce devait être l'exaspération de s'être abaissé à se disputer pour une chose aussi bête avec son serviteur.)

Le jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation.

— Vous ne m'avez pas… _vraiment _imaginé avec une robe de fille, hein ?

Arthur rougit (de colère), et lui indiqua la porte.

— Fais-moi plaisir et sort d'ici, tu veux ?

:x:

(Merlin n'avait pas donné la robe. Franchement ? Gwen se serait posé la question de savoir ce que c'était que ce cadeau inattendu. Merlin ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire que c'était un cadeau d'_Arthur_, pour _lui_. Et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas osé la porter, c'était une robe assez riche.)

(Et puis. Bon.)

(C'était un cadeau d'Arthur.)

:x:

— Gaius ?

Le médecin leva le nez de son livre.

— Merlin ?

— Quelqu'un est venu pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

— Je ne crois pas, Merlin, mais je me suis absenté dix minutes, il est possible que quelqu'un soit passé à ce moment-là.

Le vieil homme nota le joli foulard de soie violette que son protégé tenait à la main.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Oh… (Merlin agita le foulard d'un geste pensif, s'arrêta et considéra le vêtement d'un air encore plus pensif.) Pour rien, finit-il par répondre.

:x:

(Merlin n'osa pas tout de suite porter le foulard. Il fallut quelques jours et quelques regards discrets – blessés ? – d'Arthur en direction de son cou pour qu'il se décide.)

(— Nouveau foulard, Merlin ? Jolie couleur, fit Arthur en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire narquois. Merlin ne s'en irrita pas, parce qu'il trouvait les grands sourires narquois du prince de moins en moins crédibles.)

(Et puis, il avait la vague impression que s'il retirait le foulard le lendemain, Arthur serait d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée.)

(Et, honnêtement ? C'était un joli foulard.)

:x:

En toute logique, Merlin pensait qu'être obligé de se transformer en fille (pour confondre la dernière sorcière en date qui cherchait à abattre le règne d'Uther et tout Camelot par la même occasion) serait l'expérience la plus désagréable de toute sa vie. Il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il se trompait – c'était physiquement dérangeant au début, mais on s'habituait vite, et tout compte fait il n'était pas devenu une autre personne.

Il retrouva la robe au fond de son placard, sauva Camelot de la sorcière sans que personne ne sache qu'il y était pour quoi que ce soit (et ne réalise même qu'une mystérieuse jeune fille inconnue était présente), et décida qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de se diriger tel quel vers les appartements du prince.

Arthur ne le regarda pas, et commença dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la chambre à énumérer la liste des tâches qu'il aurait dû effectuer dans la matinée (Merlin se demanda s'il était bien conscient qu'une sorcière avait failli faire tomber Camelot durant ladite matinée). Puis, il tourna la tête et sursauta de plusieurs centimètres.

— Excusez-moi, balbutia t-il, je vous ai prise pour mon serviteur.

Il s'arrêta une seconde et plissa les yeux.

— Vous… êtes de la famille de Merlin ? Vous lui ressemblez drôlement.

Merlin le gratifia d'un large sourire.

— Ouaip. Une cousine. Lointaine.

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient fixés sur sa robe.

— C'est lui qui m'a donné la robe, expliqua Merlin. Il m'a dit que c'était de votre part, alors comme je suis de passage à Camelot, je suis venue vous remercier.

— Je vous en prie, marmonna Arthur (il ne chercha pas à savoir comment Merlin avait réussi à faire croire à sa cousine qu'elle recevait un cadeau d'un prince qui ne la connaissait pas). Elle… vous plaît ?

— Ah, oui. Beaucoup. Merci, mon prince.

— Elle vous va bien. La couleur vous va bien.

— Je le sais, mon prince, fanfaronna Merlin (en retenant un éclat de rire).

Arthur le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous lui ressemblez _vraiment_ beaucoup… Vous avez la même manière de parler, avec ce ton insol… Je veux dire, la même manière de parler.

— On me l'a souvent dit.

Arthur acquiesça d'un air pensif.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant.

Le prince le brisa en faisant un geste vague de la main.

— Bon, et bien, je ne vous retiens pas… Si vous voyez Merlin, dites-lui qu'il est un horripilant crét… Dites-lui de se dépêcher.

— Très bien, mon prince.

Merlin avait tourné les talons lorsque le prince éleva de nouveau la voix.

— A propos… (Il fit un nouveau geste vague de la main, en direction de la robe.) Si vous en souhaitez une autre, je peux… Enfin…

— Je vous remercie, mon prince, répondit Merlin (en souhaitant vite sortir de la pièce parce qu'il devenait dur de ne pas pouffer), c'est fort gentil de votre part. Vous n'aurez qu'à la donner à Merlin, il me la fera parvenir.

Et il sortit sans attendre de réponse, dans un tourbillonnement de robe violette.

:x:

(— Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cousine, Merlin.

— Si si. Une gentille fille. Intelligente, drôle… Très sympathique.

— Pas vraiment. Elle te ressemblait un peu trop pour être tout ça.

— Merci bien… Elle, elle vous a beaucoup apprécié, en tout cas.

— En fait, elle te ressemblait tellement que c'en était malsain.

— On nous a toujours dit qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup.

— … Elle… m'a bien apprécié ? C'est vrai ?

— Ouaip.

— Je veux dire, c'est parfaitement normal. Grandir entourée de quelqu'un comme toi, et recevoir tout d'un coup un cadeau somptueux du prince héritier…

— … Ouaip. Si vous souhaitez lui en faire un autre, elle sera ravie.)

:x:

Merlin ne sut pas trop quoi penser lorsqu'il trouva une mystérieuse chemise de soie dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tard.

D'autant qu'il ne fut plus jamais question de robe entre Arthur et lui, et que sa mystérieuse cousine ne reçut jamais son autre cadeau.

fin


End file.
